This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall objective of the Animal Pathobiology Core is to provide the SC COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology investigators with the ability to utilize animal models in the execution of their proposed research projects as well as establish new animal models for the investigation of the mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of disease. The Center will utilize two animal models, mice and rats, in the execution of the research projects. Although the use of animal models provides an invaluable source of reagents for investigating regulatory mechanisms in vivo, in a physiologically regulated system, the use of animals in biomedical research is costly with respect to equipment, animal resources and technical expertise. The Animal Core will serve as a resource for the execution and training in the use of all animal manipulations needed in the center. The Animal Core will minimize the cost of utilizing animal models in the Center research program by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resources. This will ensure an efficient use of animal research at minimal cost and reduce variables that could compromise data analysis between projects. The overall aims of the proposal are: Specific Aim 1: To ensure the efficient planning, purchase and utilization of experimental animals including transgenic and gene-altered mice, to maintain stocks of all animals and to breed animals for the COBRE investigators. In addition, to generate transgenic and gene-altered animals needed by the COBRE investigators to carry out the aims of the projects and to generate preliminary data for R01 submissions. Specific Aim 2: To provide the necessary facilities and faculty and staff expertise to support the research projects. The Core will provide resources, training and mentoring in animal models of neurodegeneration, cardiovascular disease, cancer and inflammation. Specific Aim 3: To provide expertise in mouse pathology with up-to-date proficiency in neurodegenerative, inflammatory, cardiovascular disease and cancer pathobiology. Both PI and co-PI have extensive expertise in the area of pathology to provide the necessary infrastructure. Specific Aim 4: To maintain a database that will include monitoring and tracking of all project animals. Animals will be uniquely identified with animal tagging chips and the Core will input all animal health and final pathological evaluations at necropsy into the database. These efforts will facilitate the research and provide the expertise to develop young faculty and establish research centers.